Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Madly in Love
by The Pyromancer
Summary: It's said love is worth any price, but what happens when you get someone willing to actually pay any price or go to any means for their love? A series of drabbles about several characters from the manga as Yanderes. Contains several drabbles for every possible pairing of Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Mukuro.
1. Madly in Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hitman Reborn or any of the characters contained within. If this is any indication, my rule would lead to a whole world and plot of Yanderes.**

**The drabbles contained here comprise all possible pairings of five characters: Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Mukuro. Writing these characters as Yanderes was way too easy.**

**Warning! For those how don't know a Yandere is: The word "yandere" refers to a character who is crazy about someone else...often literally and violently.**

**Madly in Love**

Tsuna skipped in joy down the street as he remembered. Kyoko had said yes to being his girlfriend! Never in his dreams had he expected such an event to happen. He was such a loser and she was so great, it was unbelievable.

He stopped moving as he realized just how unbelievable. Kyoko had to be confused. Any moment she was going to realize how much better she deserved. She'd leave him.

No! He wasn't going to let that happen. He would use all of Vongola's influence to keep her with him. Nothing would break them up, not even Kyoko.


	2. Love's Connection

**Love's Connection**

She was his. A puppet that danced to only his strings. She loved him with her heart, and gave him her body. In return he allowed her to touch his soul, to wield it in battle. She could feel him inside of her at every moment. And when needed, he could consume her everything with his. But now he was free. He needed her no more. He wasn't the type of person to keep playing with old toys. Soon he would dispose of her, but she didn't want that yet. Chrome needed Mukuro to still need her. And he would.


	3. Intimate Connection

**Intimate Connection**

Tsuna felt himself melting in his lover's arms. They were so gentle as they stroked his hair, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Kyoko just hadn't been worthy of him. It had been a mistake to confess to her. No, to even fall in love with her in the first place. He should have known all along that there was only one person he could trust. Looking up Tsuna stared into the loving eyes of Mukuro. They were lit with a soft inner glow. He felt himself drawn out of his body and into those eyes. Drifting for eternity.


	4. Finding New Love

**Finding New Love**

The first week after Tsuna had confessed to Kyoko and started dating her had been hard for Haru. It had finally hit home that Tsuna wasn't going to magically fall in love with her. He wasn't going to confess his undying love for her. They were never getting together.

But on the second week she had realized that maybe it didn't matter. There were others in the world. This one was actually much more attractive to Tsuna. He was a bad boy, and Haru wanted him badly. Mukuro was Tsuna's new friend, but maybe she could make him her lover.


	5. Lover's Protector

**Lover's Protector**

It was so unfair! Chrome had been the one to swear loyalty to the boss! She had fought the battles for him! Had given him her first kiss even! But instead of her by his side, it was Kyoko as his lover and Mukuro as his Guardian of the Mist. Mukuro had used her as a puppet, keeping her alive to use to hurt the boss. But now he was reformed and the boss just accepted that! But it didn't matter, Chrome was getting more powerful on her own each day. Soon she would be both his Guardian and lover.


	6. Obsessed with Love

**Obsessed with Love**

He didn't know when it had happened, or even how. All Mukuro knew was that he had fallen in love with a woman. She was plain, but had such a kindness about her. It wasn't something that he usually found attractive, but here it was just irresistible.

The only problem was that she was the lover of the man he had sworn to serve. Well, to most that would be a problem. He had once sworn to take over that man's body anyways. This was just a reason to continue with the plan. Kyoko would be forever exclusively his then!


	7. Tempest Connection

**Tempest Connection**

Kyoko had been pleasantly surprised when Tsuna had confessed to her. She had been happy to become his girlfriend. But Tsuna had realized he was in love with another. He had dumped her for Mukuro. She had been surprisingly lost without him by her side. But then she had found another like her. Chrome had also lost her love, to Tsuna. It had been raining when Chrome had come to Kyoko for comfort, dripping wet, from both the rain and her tears. Kyoko had found comfort in comforting. As she held the broken girl, she vowed to never let go.


	8. Missing Connection

**Missing Connection**

Tsuna had made a horrible mistake. He had tricked himself into believing he had been in love. He'd been blind. Now the woman he really loved was with another man. She had pursued him with a spirit and ferocity that had unnerved him at first. But now, without it he was lonely. Empty. His days had little meaning, even when spent with Kyoko, who he had thought he had loved. But none of it mattered without Haru. He had to get her back. He had to _have_ her. He was the boss of the Vongola Family, this would be easy.


	9. Chained to Love

**Chained to Love**

Kyoko slowly awoke to a warm, comforting darkness. She was lying in bed, sheets wrapped around her bare skin. She could feel the warm, comforting presence of the person next to her. She knew that they would protect her and keep her safe. They would love her and all she had to do was love them back. The person next to her stirred.

"Good morning Kyoko my love," said Haru, wrapping her arm around Kyoko and kissing her neck. "How're you?"

"Doing great," replied Kyoko honestly, a metal chain clanking around her leg as she turned to face her love.


	10. Convulsions of Love

**Warning! Contains sexual Content.**

* * *

**Convulsions of Love**

Chrome screamed out in joyous pain, her body twitching at the sensations racing through her. She couldn't believe the feelings she was currently experiencing. They dominated her entire being, casting shadows on anything she had felt before. She had to have more. She wouldn't let anyone stop her from staying in Haru's embrace.

Haru felt Chrome twitch underneath her touch. She felt satisfaction at the effect she had on her lover. They now comforted each other after their dual heartbreaks. Day and night they explored each other's weaknesses. Haru bit lightly once more into Chrome's soft breast, leaving her mark.


End file.
